


I'm a lot of things

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: - Are you lost ? - She asked, speaking for the first time, her now open eyes focused on him.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I'm a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Beatrix is capable of doing a lot of things, including playing the piano perfectly.

Riven was taking a walk around Alfea after completing a training session with the specialists, when he heard the melody of a piano. 

He felt immediately attracted to the melody but was also surprised that someone was playing the old piano of one of Alfea's farthest wings and without hesitating one more time, he moved towards the glass window and saw the freshman girl from yesterday with her eyes closed playing the piano keys fluently. The rhythm was smooth and sometimes fast, and the melody conveyed some melancholy that such a young girl should not be able to broadcast so well. However, she did, he wondered where she get the time to learn so many things, between reading books, school and piano, he was lucky if he was able to pick up a book and actually finish it.

That thought made him smile, but he was sure Sky would eat his head after how he warned him about flirting with Bloom, also a freshman. The thing is, he didn't have a crazy girlfriend or ex-girlfriend going around leaving girls blind just because she was jealous, so he entered the room with confidence and lay against the nearest wall. However, despite the interruption, the girl did not stop playing the piano and continued as if he had been there all the time.

\- Are you lost ? - She asked, speaking for the first time, her now open eyes focused on him.

\- That song, do I know it? - He responded by making a gesture to the piano.

She stop playing the piano and turned on the chair to look at him correctly.

\- Depends, can you name a minimum of three famous pianists other than the typical, Mozart, Bethoven or Chopin? - She asked back.

Riven opened his mouth taken by surprise before shaking his head, no, he couldn't.

She nodded as if she already knew the answer and repositioned herself properly to continue playing the piano. Riven thought of approaching her, to see her play closely, but her mobile phone had other plans, Sky was calling him so after one last glance, he left the room with his cell phone in his ear.


End file.
